For example, the vehicle motor drive device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-172069 (Patent Literature 1) has been conventionally known as an in-wheel motor drive device that is disposed in an inner space area of a road wheel of a wheel or as an on-board motor drive device that is incorporated in a vehicle body to drive a wheel via a drive shaft. A vehicle motor drive device such as an in-wheel motor drive device and an on-board motor drive device is connected to a power cable extending from outside of the vehicle motor drive device and power is supplied from the power cable to the vehicle motor drive device.
In the vehicle motor drive device described in Patent Literature 1, electrical wiring within the vehicle motor drive device is unclear. Particularly, the electrical wiring from a distal end of a power cable drawn from outside into the vehicle motor drive device to a stator coil of a motor portion of the vehicle motor drive device is unclear.
The inner space of the vehicle motor drive device is cut off from outside of the vehicle motor drive device so that foreign matters do not enter the vehicle motor drive device from the outside. It is conceivable that a terminal structure is provided on a casing of the vehicle motor drive device that functions as a partition between the inner space of the vehicle motor drive device and the outside, a distal end of the power cable placed in the outside is connected to the terminal structure, and a terminal of the stator coil placed in the inner space is also connected to the terminal structure, so that the power cable is connected via the terminal structure to the stator coil.